


Let's Go To The Movies!

by Vivian_DarkbI00m



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, In Public, M/M, Public Humiliation, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_DarkbI00m/pseuds/Vivian_DarkbI00m
Summary: CM Punk has a date with John Cena to see the latest movie in the Batman franchise, and Punk is beyond stoked but he's worried John isn't as excited about a comic book movie as he is. Punk loooooves Pepsi. He drinks a lot of Pepsi. Things happen. And then more things happen! This gets wet and messy and hot so beware and enjoy!





	Let's Go To The Movies!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 2012 and I just now found it! So if anything seems off, that would be why. :) Oh and also apparently at the time I was experimenting with some sort of "daddy" kink which I am so not into anymore, haha.

CM Punk sighed and glanced at the clock on his iPhone. It's 6:30, and the movie that he and John Cena were about to see was going to start at 7:00. Punk decided to drag John out to see the latest installment in the Batman franchise. Punk was a lot more excited about the movie than John was, however, and Punk was actually slightly nervous that John wouldn't show up, or that he wouldn't like the movie.

Punk breathed a sigh of relief as he saw John walking towards him, his signature smirk on his face and actually looking quite dapper, not at all how he dresses for WWE. Punk immediately started to get turned on just by looking at him. John pulled him into a hug as he walked up to him.

“Hey Punk, you look great.” John smiled his big smile as he observed Punk's Cro-Mags t-shirt and blue jeans, making Punk blush bright red.

“Shut up, John. You look great too though.” Punk managed.

Punk and John got their drinks and popcorn and settled into their seats in the back of the theater. Punk had been drinking a lot of Pepsi that day, and he got another large Pepsi just now for the movie.

“If you drink all that, you'll have to pee in the middle of the movie. Remember, this is a long movie, and I know you don't want to take a bathroom break in the middle.” John teased.

“I'll be fine, John.” Punk replied, gulping down his Pepsi at a rapid pace.

The movie starts, and Punk has already finished 3/4s of his large Pepsi. He already starts to feel how full his bladder is and that he will have to pee soon, but he doesn't want to prove John right, so Punk tries to just ignore it and concentrate on the movie. Punk continues drinking his Pepsi though until it's all gone.

John sneaks his hand over to Punk's thigh and starts to caress his leg, turning Punk on. Punk's bladder feels like it's about to burst, and the movie is only half-way over at this point. Punk isn't sure how long he can keep holding his pee, but is still too stubborn to let John win. Punk can barely concentrate on the movie now, the feeling of being so full of pee and the feeling of John touching him at the same time is almost too much to bear.

Punk starts to feel a little trickle of warmth start to escape his dick, and before he can stop it Punk floods his jeans right there, pissing all over himself and the seat. John started to feel Punk's thigh getting wet and glanced at his lap, his eyes going wide at what he could just barely see there in the dark. He could tell that Punk's lap was all wet, and now John's own hand was soaked in Punk's pee too. Punk pissed so much that it ended up going on the floor, too.

Punk's face immediately turned bright red, if only John could have seen the color change in his face. Punk was absolutely mortified and was ready to run out of the theater and all the way home. However, John still had his hand on Punk's thigh. John turned Punk's face towards him and captured his lips in a deep kiss, groping his mouth with his tongue. Punk allowed John's tongue inside his mouth and felt himself starting to get hard right there in his piss soaked jeans in the back of the theater. John started whispering into Punk's ear.

“That's so unbelievably hot, Punk. Let's get out of here and get back to our hotel. I want to peel those piss soaked jeans off of you with my teeth.” John husked.

Punk shuddered and wordlessly grabbed John's hand, getting up and practically running out of the theater. Punk's jeans were absolutely soaked through, all the way down, and when John could see it in the light as they were running back to Punk's car, he started to get hard in anticipation.

They arrived at the hotel with only a few looks from people as they ran past, but Punk didn't care who saw that he had wet himself at that point, all he wanted was John to fuck him now. They finally got into the room and John immediately started throwing his own clothes off, but told Punk to wait.

“I told you I'm taking those fucking jeans off with my teeth, boy.” John growled at Punk.

“O-okay, daddy.” Punk said, leaving his pants on and standing in front of John.

John pulled Punk into another kiss first, while cupping Punk's soaked erection through his jeans and stroking. Punk moaned deeply, never thinking he would be into something as kinky as this. John dropped to his knees and replaced his hand on Punk's cock with his mouth instead, sucking on the head through the fabric, tasting Punk's pee as he sucked. John loved how Punk tasted, it was dirty, but delicious.

Punk continued moaning while John stayed true to his word and undid Punk's jeans and pulled them down using only his mouth. John dragged the pissy jeans down with his teeth, finally pulling them off Punk, leaving him completely nude. Punk hasn't worn boxers or anything.

“What a slut you are, pretty pissy boy. Are you my piss boy, Punk? Are you gonna drink my piss? I know you wanna swallow my hot pee, you dirty boy.” John spanked Punk's bare ass, getting a squeal out of Punk. “I asked you a question, boy!”

“Yes daddy, yes please, let me drink your pee!” Punk cried, his cock already so hard. He'd never tasted pee before, not even his own, but he wanted to drink his Daddy John's piss so badly. He wasn't even sure why.

“That's what I like to hear, baby boy. Get down on your knees and open that whore mouth for me.” John rasped, and Punk quickly obeyed, opening his mouth as wide as he could right under John's cock.

John grabbed a fistful of Punk's hair and started to pee right into his open mouth. Punk tried to swallow as much as he could, but his mouth was filled up with so much of John's golden nectar that it started running out of his mouth and down his chest, down to his own dick. Punk realized he loved being John's piss slut, all he ever wanted was to be covered in pee and he never even knew it!

Punk swallowed all that he could, and as soon as John was out of piss he shoved his dick into Punk's mouth and started facefucking him as hard as he could. Punk drooled around John's cock, the saliva mixed with pee dribbling out of his mouth and down his body. Punk started jerking his own cock in time with John's thrusts into his mouth, and John could feel himself getting closer to climax.

John pulled out of Punk's mouth and started jerking himself quickly right in front of Punk's face, Punk's tongue darting out to lick the tip. John exploded all over Punk's face, his cum covering Punk's lips, nose, cheeks, and chin, and dripping down his face. John pulled Punk into a hard kiss as John took over Punk's stroking on his cock. John licked his own cum off of Punk's lips and then moved down his body to his cock, swiftly taking it deep into his throat. Punk couldn't last much longer and with a few more of John's deep sucks, Punk came inside of John's mouth, his essence sliding down John's throat. Punk and John collapsed in each other's arms on the floor, while they caught their breath.

“Holy shit, John, I never thought I would be into that...” Punk managed after a few minutes.

“Did you like it? I definitely did... watersports has actually been one of my kinks for a while... I never found anyone to do it with before though. And then as soon as I felt you wet yourself... that was it. I had to have you right then. It was the hottest thing I've ever done. I hope you want to do it again sometime.” John smiled at Punk, pecking his lips with a small kiss.

“Of course, hell yes I want to do this again! I still need to feel your cock in my ass, after all. Maybe you can even pee in my asshole...daddy.” Punk smiled a lecherous smile and laughed.

John pulled Punk close and smoothed his hand through Punk's sweaty hair. “Anytime, baby boy.”


End file.
